I wish
by HappyDagger743
Summary: It made him happy. It once did. Now it's tearing him apart and he can't do something to fix it. In the middle of a cold January month, Alvin discovers Simon's relationship with an unknown boy. While his brother feels ever so happy, Alvin can't point out why he feels the complete opposite. Not only by the unexpected fact, but also towards Simon.
1. The one with the surprise

**Hi again :) Up with a new story. Thank you for the reviews on my first story (Stage Fright)**

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

**This story is T/****M rated****. (For safety)**

**It will contain ****homosexuality****,**** romance****, ****drama**** and in later chapters,**** incest**** and maybe ****sexual scenes**** (only maybe)**

**I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunks,**

**but '****Louis****' and '****Jason****' are some people I made up. You'll find out who they are.**

**They're about ****15**** or ****16**** or something in this story.**

**If you have any negative thoughts about ****gays**** or ****Alvon**** (also OCs) please do yourself and me a favor and ****stop**** reading.**

**It will probably be easier for you to read this story as they're humans. ****Just saying :)**

**Enjoy the first chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Friday evening, Alvin Seville went down the stairs and met the smell of macaroni and cheese as he entered the kitchen. He noticed Theodore who was busy, making the food. He looked up at his brother.

"Hey Alvin." Theodore took his green cotton kitchen gloves off, after he closed to oven.

"Hey Theo. Smells great." Alvin leaned against the wall.

"Thanks," he replied. Alvin turned around when a sound came from the front door. Dave came in with a big stack of newspapers, some kind of magazines and all that there came in the mailbox.

"Hey fellas." Dave said as he sat all the readable stuff down. He breathed out and placed his hands on his hips. "When's the dinner ready, Theo?"

Theodore glanced up at the big watch. "Uhm, about twenty minutes. We're eating a little earlier today."

"Okay, Alvin, call Simon and ask if he can get home earlier," Dave said as he went into the living room.

Alvin shrugged and did as told. He picked up his black iPhone and called his younger brother. He didn't answer all three times Alvin called. First Alvin got a little paranoid.

The last few weeks, or the last month, Simon had been acting a little strange and secretive. For example, he didn't say very much and spend to most of his time at his room or then, he was out. Probably some school stuff or what. Maybe he was ignoring him?

No, Simon wasn't like that and Alvin knew it. He tried to call him for the fourth time, but it went to the voicemail again.

Alvin let out a sigh. That meant he had to walk over to the school to get him.

"Dave, I'm going to get Simon," Alvin called and put on his jacket.

"He isn't taking his phone?"

"No. Maybe it's muted or something. See ya."

* * *

He walked along the pavement, hands in his dark blue colored jeans. The sun was already beginning to set. Not very far from their own house, the Miller family lived. Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor with their adoptive mother, Ms. Miller. Just like Alvin and his brothers did with Dave.

Those three girls were their best friends. Since they were younger they all had been friends.

Alvin had always had that little crush on Brittany. They were after all partners when they performed. Alvin with Brittany, Simon with Jeanette and Theodore with Eleanor. Yeah, that made sense.

Anyway, it was kind of too late now. Well, Simon and Jeanette weren't together, even though Alvin had that idea that they someday would. Theodore and Eleanor were, in the other hand, starting to date.

But Brittany had another boy; Jason. One of those jocks Alvin didn't really like. Of course Alvin was on the football team, so was his best friend Ryan, but Jason was just one of those peoples he couldn't take.

Talking about Brittany and Jason, Alvin could spot from where he was, Brittany and Jason inside the Millers' house. She had her arms around his neck and his hands on her hips as they locked lips.

Alvin frowned. _At least close the window_, he thought. Of course he couldn't deny to himself how jealous he was. But he would deny it if anyone asked. But maybe it wasn't that easy to deny when you got all red in your head of jealousy.

He shook his head and made his way over at the school.

On these Fridays, Simon would always just get home when they were about to eat. That chess club meant evidently much for Simon. Yeah, it was put badly into the schedule, but that was just how it was.

It wasn't Alvin's problem anyway.

Alvin found himself in the backyard of the school. He knew where Simon would sit and play chess with one of his nerd-friends or anyone else who was interested in that game; behind the big wall, outside.

When Alvin went over to the place, no one was there. He frowned in response. He was getting very hungrier by the way.

Alvin turned around again and kept looking for Simon but couldn't see him. As he turned around the corner, Alvin was about to shout his name, but suddenly stopped. He wasn't really in shock, it was more like a shocking, surprisingly discovery. Or just a surprise.

Simon sat across another boy, glancing down at their play. The other boy had his hand over Simon's which was lying on the table. Alvin had never seen that boy together with Simon. He had never even seen that boy before.

Simon suddenly took his runner and beat the boy's king. "Gotcha'!" he said as he smiled. He lifted his head and looked over at the boy.

"Damn it!" the boy said and he leaned back against his chair. The boy smiled and Simon as he crossed his arms. "I think you're cheating."

Simon laughed a little. "Cheating?" he narrowed his eyes, but kept his smile.

"Exactly," the boy smirked. "I'll beat you on Monday."

"Mhhmm," Simon said, sarcastically. The boy rose up.

"Is that a challenge?"

Simon rose up, too. "Okay then." Both boys laughed and got closer to each other. Alvin noticed that Simon and the boy had the same height.

"Well then I'll see you at Monday, when you're going to _beat _me," Simon said as he picked up his back bag. The boy smiled.

"Sure." The boy went over to Simon. He looked him in the eyes, and took his hand up to Simon's chin. And then kissed him on the lips.

Alvin's eyes widened. What?

Simon kissed again as the boy stroked his arms. They made it more and more passionately and Simon let out a low, small moan.

Alvin could feel his own heart beating faster. Was he spying on his brother? A lot of questions ran through his mind.

_My brother is... gay? Why didn't he tell me? Or us? For how long? Who's that boy? He can't trust me? What's for dinner? Oh, yeah, macaroni... Wait... What?_

As the boy broke their sudden and, for Alvin,_much _unexpected kiss, they smiled at each other.

"See you soon, K?" the boy said.

"Alright," Simon replied. They kissed one more time before the boy went over to his back bag. "Call me."

"Sure."

Alvin panicked and like his first thought said, he ran away from his hiding place. He didn't want Simon to know that he kind of spied. He had to act like he just had come over to the school. He ran over to some trees as he tried to catch his breath.

As Simon came in sight, Alvin walked over to him.

"_Alvin?_," Simon asked, almost as shocked as Alvin was just before.

"Oh hey Simon," he tried to sound casually as he flipped his hair, "I was just looking for you."

"Uh, why?"

"We're eating earlier today. Dave told me to."

"Oh, ok."

Simon went up to Alvin's side and they made their way home. As they walked, Alvin kept his eyes at ground. He wasn't really shocked about the fact that his brother just had kissed a boy, but then again, he was. Wasn't Simon in love with Jeanette? Weren't they supposed to be a couple? A boy with a girl? Not that Alvin had anything against gays, not at all.

But as Alvin remembered, Simon and Jeanette had always been close. Simon had even been nervous when he was around her. Wasn't he anymore? Or was there just something Alvin didn't know?

He glanced up at his brother and studied him. Maybe there were some changes with him.

Simon had his eyes at the ground. Alvin couldn't really find any changes at all. No changes with the way he walked, was like or talked. Not that they communicated very much at the way home.

Simon started to feel Alvin's eyes on him and looked up. "Is something wrong?"

Alvin quickly looked away. "No! Why should there be anything wrong? Just... Looking at my brother," he laughed nervously. Simon made an unsure smile with his lips, but then looked down again. Alvin caught Simon's attention when he asked "Simon?"

Simon looked up with a calmly face.

"You... You know you can tell me anything... Right?" he asked.

Simon frowned in confusion. "Okay?" He didn't sound very convinced.

Yes, they were 16 now, but they could still fight and argue about the silliest things. For example, if one of them bumped into the other, it could become an argument about which one who wanted to dominate.

But in the other hand, they had grown up since they were younger and had become more mature now. Well, Simon had. Alvin still liked to make jokes, pranks and get himself in trouble. Just in another way than before. But there was no way he wasn't the funny one anymore. He was Alvin Seville.

As they almost reached the house, Simon stopped Alvin by shaking him softly on the shoulder.

"Uhm, why did you say that before?" Alvin could tell by Simon's choose of tone, that he was suspicious.

"Because," Alvin began, "we're brothers, and... I want you to know that I'm here for you."

Simon reached an eyebrow. "What's with the brotherly tone, Alvin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Alvin, what do you want?"

"Nothing! I just..." Alvin shook his head. Couldn't he be a good big brother to Simon just this once or what? "You should just know that... You can tell me anything."

"...Sure," Simon said as he opened the front door.

Alvin sighed to himself but followed Simon inside.

"Hey you two. You just came to dinner," Dave said.

"Nice." Simon hung his jacket up and untied his black converse shoes. "What for dinner?"

"My homemade recipe of mac and cheese." Theodore said as he sat down.

"Great. I'm starving."

Alvin hung his jacket up and untied his shoes too. He silently came in to the kitchen.

As they sat and were eating in silence, Dave casually spoke up. "So, how was school today?"

"It was good, Ellie and I are working on our history project," Theodore said.

"Wonderful. And you, Simon?"

"Yeah, it's been... calmly."

"And what about you, Alvin?"

Alvin didn't react; he just kept eating very slowly.

"Alvin?" Alvin didn't seem to hear Dave. His mind wouldn't leave what he'd seen. Or what he may knew about his brother now. He just wanted to-

"Alvin!" Dave softly hissed.

"What?" Alvin looked up.

Dave studied his oldest son. "Alvin, why are you being so... thoughtful? Is something wrong?

Alvin kept his eyes on the same place as he thought of an answer. "No. Nothing, I just... Uh," he stuffed some food into his mouth. "Nothng's wrwong,"

"Table manners, Alvin," Dave said. "So Simon? How was it at the chess club?"

Simon swallowed before he answered. "Oh, it uh. Went fine. I won." He shrugged and went down to his food again.

"So who are you playing with?"

_Ugh, why are you so curious?_, Simon thought, _It's like he knows something._

"I'm playing with my friend," Simon told him.

_Yeah, friend_, Alvin thought, sarcastically.

"What's his name?"

"It's Louis."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Dave chuckled to himself. "I forgot."

Alvin looked up from his plate. Was there something he didn't know? Was that boy he saw earlier Louis?

He thought about it for a while. How could Dave know his name when Alvin didn't? He probably hadn't paid attention that evening. It was Alvin after all.

* * *

Simon glanced up at his watch. 3:18 AM. He sighed loudly and rolled back to his bed again, glancing up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of his boyfriend. But what didn't feel right was that he had to keep it a secret. Not for Louis' sake, he came out for a year ago or what. And he wasn't ashamed of it.

Simon wasn't either, you couldn't say that. But the thought about not being accepted as who he was, nagged him. They had already been together for a while now, but you could say that Simon was afraid.

Of course he wasn't ashamed of his boyfriend, Louis. But what would the other say? His brothers? Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor? Dave?

Sure, Simon knew better than lying about who he was. He also knew better than caring about what other thought. But anyway.

He just needed a way to get it out. To say '_I'm_ _gay_' out loud. It couldn't be that hard, could it?

The thoughts about holding hands, kissing and to say '_I love you_' in public were wonderful. But not all people would be okay with it. Simon knew there always would be those people who didn't like stuff like that.

Simon rose up from his bed, out of his room and went silently down stairs. He grabbed a glass and filled it with cold water. As he drank it, he heard someone else coming down the stairs. He turned around to see his brother.

"Hey Si," Alvin said. "What are you doing up?" He let out a low yawn and stretched his arms.

Simon sighed and folded his arms. "I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. What about you?"

"Same," Alvin replied. It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either. It was truth he couldn't sleep, it was just the fact that he hadn't slept yet.

"Alvin?" Simon asked. Alvin broke out of his thoughts and looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you...for what you said earlier. It... It means... A lot," Simon said as he kept his eyes on the dark sky, through the window.

"I just wanted you to know." Alvin smiled. He tried to connect his eyes with Simon's to get him to understand that he really accepted his brother. But Simon only looked out.

"You know, I-..." Simon began as he looked over at Alvin but suddenly stopped. Alvin noticed that he was biting his lip.

"What? Is there...something you wanna tell me?" Alvin tried to press him a little, without sounding desperate.

Simon hesitated as he kept his nervous eyes at his older brother. "No, no there's...nothing. I'll go back to sleep. Night, Al," he said. He placed the glass on the kitchen table and went upstairs again, walking right past Alvin.

"Night, Si," Alvin sighed to himself, even though he heard to door close from upstairs.

_Damn Simon, just trust me, _he thought. He shook his head and made his way upstairs to his own room, too. He didn't know for sure if Simon actually _was _gay or if he just experimented himself. But he knew that something was bothering Simon. If it then was _that _or something else, Alvin didn't know. But he would find out.

After all, when he thought about it, coming out wasn't just a small thing. Especially not for a shy person like Simon. But again, Alvin didn't know.

_I'd better go to sleep again,_ he thought. He lay down in his bed again and tried to sleep. This time it luckily worked.


	2. The one with the phone call

**Tardar! Chapter two. Maybe not so long, or even important. But still, it's important.**

**hehe. enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Alvin quickly and quite annoyed opened his brown eyes by some sounds, coming from downstairs. He glanced over at the clock and it showed 11:05 AM. He yawned as he stretched his arms. Again he heard sounds. It was laugher and it was clearly the girls' laugher.

Even though they all just were friends (or even more), but not really like a family, it was a normal thing that they just came over.

Everyone knew that Alvin was a later riser. But if he didn't get up now, Dave would probably talk about how important it was to have a normal sleep-routine. Alvin found it quite weird. Why couldn't he just sleep like he wanted to? He was 16 after all.

Alvin got his red t-shirt on with his dark blue, skinny jeans. He was looking at himself in the mirror as he heard Brittany's laughter. He decided to go down and join whatever they were doing.

* * *

"Okay, my turn!" Brittany said to the three others. She looked over at Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor. "Ellie! Truth or dare?"

"I'll take truth," Eleanor said.

"Okay. Have you kissed a guy before? And where?" Brittany asked with a big smile.

Eleanor blushed madly and her flickering glance shifted from the ground to Theodore. "Only on the cheek," Eleanor admitted.

"Oh la la," Brittany teased.

"Uh, come on Britt, you have a boyfriend too." Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah, Jean, but I'm not ashamed of it."

Jeanette shrugged. Both of her sisters had a boyfriend. It wasn't so official (yet) with her sister and Theodore, but it was clearly that Brittany was that guy, Jason's girlfriend. Of course, Jeanette wanted a boyfriend, too. Not a random boy, but it wasn't a secret that she was in love with _Simon_. But... He hadn't really showed much interest in her. Jeanette wasn't desperate, but... She just wanted him.

Alvin walked into the living room where he found the girls and one out of his two brothers.

"Hey," he said as he sat beside Brittany.

"Morning," she said.

"What are you doing?"

"Truth or dare. Eleanor just admitted that she and Theodore kissed!" Brittany took her hands up to her cheeks as if it was the most important thing.

"Britt!" Eleanor hissed as she blushed madly. She was sure that Theodore was blushing just as much as she was. Okay, maybe not _so_ much.

"What?"

Alvin shrugged. He realized again it was Saturday, so Dave would probably go to work again, and the boys had the home for themselves.

"Where's Simon?" he asked, even though he had an idea where he could be.

"I don't know. He went out for a walk short after we came, but didn't say where." Jeanette answered.

Alvin shrugged again.

"Is it just me, or has Simon been a little... _missing _lately?" Brittany asked. She glanced down at her pink nails.

"Yeah, he has. But maybe it's just some school work," Eleanor said.

Alvin was a little relieved that they thought that. He had considered telling them what he saw. Should he?

No, he definitely shouldn't. It would probably just cause a long shouting fight between Alvin and his brother. Maybe Simon would admit it by himself?

When Alvin thought about it, it was might the best idea to just shut up about it. The girls would maybe be shocked, but he knew they would accept it. Just like he did.

Of course he could tell it to his youngest brother, Theodore, but wouldn't it be a little... wrong to tell '_I saw Simon kiss a boy_' to him? Maybe it would be harder to tell them, when they hadn't seen what Alvin saw.

Simon hadn't really kept secrets from his brothers, actually he hadn't secrets. It just wasn't him.

Perhaps telling Theodore wasn't a good idea either. Sure since they'd become older, they were more mature. Theodore had also become more confident and could stand up for himself.

But he still hadn't seen what Alvin saw.

* * *

"So... Have you told them yet?" Simon's secretly boyfriend, Louis asked.

Simon softly kicked some leaves in the forest they were in. Since their relationship still wasn't official, they kind off had to meet secretly. This forest was a little dark, and the top of the trees covered the most sunlight. There weren't any others at all. People would maybe rather be in the cozy park than a dirty forest anyway.

"No, not yet," Simon silently mumbled. Louis walked a little faster up to Simon. He walked in front of Simon and made him stop walking. Simon noticed that his light brown hair covered a little over his sparkling green eyes. The grey beanie was also doing some of the job.

"Why not? They will understand, I mean-"

"I just need a way to say it," Simon softly interrupted.

"Simon. Why don't you just walk up to them and say 'I have a boyfriend'? It was easy for me."

Simon chuckled. "You make it sound so simple."

"Because it _is._ You don't have to be ashamed of it." He took Simon's hand.

"I'm not ashamed. But I can't just do it like you. I'm not confident and brave like you are." Simon shrugged to himself and let go of Louis' hand as he walked further.

"No, but you're just as sassy," Louis said. Simon made a little smile over that comment. Louis coughed his serious tone up again. "Simon," he took Simon's hand again and held it, "They're your family. Trust me, they would never ever judge you, okay?" he said as he tried to connect his eyes with Simon's grey ones.

"I know, I know. But don't worry, I'll tell them soon. I can't even lie that good, though."

Louis chuckled at his comment. He finally got eye-contact with him and leaned in to a kiss. As he locked his lips with his, Simon took his hands up to Louis' cheeks. Louis put his hands on Simon's hips as they kept kissing. Louis would try to make it more passionately and let his tongue over Simon's lips. Simon accepted and slowly opened his mouth.

As they kept kissing ever so loveable, they stopped when a sound suddenly came from Simon's pocket.

Simon broke the kiss and sighed irritable.

"Very romantic, Seville," Louis teased as Simon took his phone up. He chuckled at his boyfriend's comment. He could always make him smile.

"It's from Alvin," Simon said as he mentally read the text message.

_where are u? Dave's going to work at 3._

"I'd better go home now, Alvin is asking for me." He turned around to Louis again.

"Okay." Louis leaned in again and kissed him only once, but lovely. "I love you."

Simon could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. Even though they'd been together for a while now, those three words still made him blush.

"I love you too," Simon smiled.

"I'll call you later."

Simon and Louis waved goodbye as their paths parted.

* * *

Alvin waited impatiently in the living room, while he still was with the girls and Theodore.

Suddenly Simon entered the room. Alvin almost got a shock when he came in; he hadn't heard the front door open.

"Hi guys," he greeted calmly.

"Hi Simon. We're actually already on our way home," Eleanor said.

"Oh." He looked at the watch. It showed 2:24. Simon's eyes slightly widened. Had he been out for _so _long? It only felt like 30 minutes or something. But of course, being together with Louis the time flew away too fast.

"Where've you been?" Jeanette asked and she went over to him. She smiled warmly to him.

"I erh.. I...was a the library. I was... studying."

"Uh! Boring!" Brittany exclaimed. "Seriously Simon, on a Saturday?"

Jeanette shook her head and turned around to Simon. "Why didn't you tell me? We could've helped each other," she giggled, "So what did you study about?"

"I.." Simon took a quick glance around in the living room as he tried to find a book. He picked up a random one. "I studied about Columbus," he tried to sound casually.

"Uh, Simon?" Jeanette asked as he held the book up, "That's a book about the French Revolution. You know that, right?"

Simon moved his eyes down to the book. "Did I say Columbus? I meant King Louis the fifteenth from France." He laughed nervously. When he mentally repeated that sentence, he thought of _his _Louis. He tried to hide the blush.

"Uh, Si, are- are you okay?" she asked, quite unsure.

"Yeah yeah, of course!"

The girls walked out the front door.

"See ya' later, guys," Brittany said as she went outside.

"I'll see you later," Eleanor told Theodore as she kissed him quickly on the cheek. Theodore smiled and when she went out, he took his fingers up to the spot where her lips just had been.

"See you guys on Monday," Jeanette said to them all, but kept her focus on Simon.

"Bye," Alvin said. He went over to the door and closed it. "Theodore, maybe you could give Simon and me a second? I need to say something" he asked.

Theodore looked quite confused, but nodded and went upstairs. Was something bothering Alvin? Theodore was the type of a guy, who quickly got concerned. Especially when it was about his family. He shook his head and decided to go inside Dave's room. Maybe he needed help with packing.

Alvin made sure that Theodore was upstairs and went back to Simon.

Simon frowned in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Where have you been?" Alvin asked firmly, but softly. Simon rolled his eyes.

"I already told you...I was at the library."

"Is that true?"

"...Yes."

"You're lying," Alvin told him.

"_What_?"

"You're lying," Alvin repeated. "You always hesitate when you're lying."

"...No I'm not." Simon folded his eyes.

"You did it again."

"Alvin!" Simon suddenly snapped. "What do you want?"

Alvin sighed heavily. "Listen, I need to say something to you. I-" Alvin got cut off be Simon's phone ringing.

"Wait a second," Simon said as he picked up his phone. He watched on the screen who it was and went into the living room again. He closed the door, leaving a quite stunned Alvin.

Alvin shook his head to himself, and decided to follow Simon. It may was Alvin, but he knew spying wasn't fair for someone.

But he had to hear this. Was it that Louis thing? He carefully listened and watched through the small keyhole.

"Hello?" Simon said into the phone.

"Hey Si," Louis said in the other end. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thanks." Alvin noticed a calmly and almost... _silly _attitude over Simon. He looked really happy and relaxing, like... If he was in… _love._

"I have good news." Louis said.

"What?" Simon seemed exited. Alvin tried to listen if he could hear what the other boy said, but it didn't really seem possible.

"I'm gonna go on West Eastman! That's the school you're on right?"

Simon let out a surprised laughter. "Wow, that's... Amazing!"

"Yeah! Finally we're going to see each other every day! _And _I can also beat you in chess in the school, and not only in the club," Louis teased.

"That's great!... But you're not going to beat me... Never..." Simon teased back.

"We'll find out on Monday. Oh, I gotta go now. See ya. Love you"

"Bye, love you too" Simon said as he hung on. Alvin's eyes went softly wide. It was clearly the boy, Louis. Or then Simon just had a very close relationship to a couple of friends.

Nah, the first theory was the best, according to Alvin. He kept watching through the keyhole. He noticed Simon's blush when he sat on the couch.

Alvin didn't know if he should just go up to his room or if he should walk in. No, he had deciced that he would tell Simon what he saw yesterday. And that he also respected that.

"Who were you talking to?" Alvin suddenly asked.

Simon almost jumped in surprise as he saw Alvin standing in the doorway.


	3. The one with the fighting

**Here's chapter three! Yaaay! :)**

**Anyway, thank you all for the reviews, it makes me so happy. I'm glad you like the story so far. Don't worry, there'll me many chapters :D hehe.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"Alvin?!" Simon breathed out in shock. Alvin tried to hide his little smirk, but it was kind of hard to do. He knew he'd caught Simon now, but he didn't want to seem rude or something. Especially not in a situation like this.

"What is it? Something you're hiding?" Alvin asked, walking over to Simon.

"What should _I _be hiding?"

"Hmmh," Alvin pretended to thought. "Maybe you..." Alvin trailed off. Why was it so hard to get those words out?

Simon swallowed hard. "W-what?"

Alvin moved his eyes down to the ground. Suddenly he didn't feel like bringing this up. It was Simon's decision, wasn't it? No, he needed to know, right?

He nervously folded his hands. How should he even say it? 'Hi Simon. I know you're gay. Have a good day.'

Naah. Too directly.

"Simon," Alvin finally said. He caught his attention and noticed a little hint of fear in his brother's blue eyes.

"Alvin...I-is something wrong?"

Alvin sighed. Why did it feel so hard? Wasn't it Simon who was supposed to be nervous as possible? Oh, wait, no, he didn't know that Alvin knew.

_Just say it, _Alvin mentally snapped to himself. He was about to open his mouth, when Simon casually stormed out of the room. Alvin was almost shocked by his actions. He sighed again and made himself follow his brother out to the kitchen.

Simon looked out of the window. Was it just him or was there a very heavy energy inside the living room before?

"Simon." He turned around, when he heard his name. He noticed that Alvin kept his gaze down and bit his lip.

The Sevilles always did that in a situation like that.

"Alvin, what's wrong?" Simon frowned in confusion. Just right before, Alvin seemed suspicious. Almost as much as it made Simon scared. He'd probably forgotten what he asked about in the start; who Simon was talking to in the phone.

"Al-vin?" Simon sang.

He looked up. "Alvin, if there's anything, just tell me, I-"

"I know you have a boyfriend." The words flew out of his mouth and right over to Simon.

Simon's eyes widened and his jaw almost fell. He body started slightly to shake and he looked ever so stunned.

"W-what?" he whispered, Alvin could barely hear it. "H-how? Who t-told you?" he stuttered.

Alvin did, surprisingly, already feel relaxed by saying it. But for Simon, it was totally vice versa, he felt like everything just shattered. He hadn't planned to come out on _this _way.

"I...I saw you. Yesterday, uhm, when I was supposed to pick you up, you know. And I saw you kiss each other, so I wasn't really doubting. Anyway, you've been kind of missing lately and-"

"Please don't tell," Simon begged, getting teary eyes. _Was he spying on me? I mean… Us? _

Alvin gave him a quite weird glance.

"What? Simon... You're _ashamed _or what?"

"No! I just-" Simon cut himself off with a sigh. "I don't know how to say it, ok? A-and now you know it and-"

"You didn't think we would accept it, huh? Simon, we're family, how could-"

"Alvin, just stay out of this!" Simon all of sudden snapped. "Just-… don't tell anyone."

Alvin placed his hands on his hips. "And _why _shouldn't I?"

Simon frowned. "So now, you're actually treating me?"

"What? Simon, why can't you just accept yourse-"

"I knew you would start joking with this, Alvin," Simon hissed. Alvin softly gasped. "Why do you think I wouldn't tell you?"

Alvin stared empty at him. "You don't trust me?" He could feel a little anger hit him. Why didn't Simon trust him? Sure, they hadn't been so _close _before, but they hadn't been lying _nor _showing disbelief either. It actually hurt him. Were they _so _apart from each other?

"Of _course_, I _trust_ you Alvin. Who would _not_?" Simon made his sarcastically tone of voice obvious.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Well, if you _trust me _sooooo much as you're saying, why didn't you just confess the fact that you are g-"

"Don't say it," Simon interrupted as he kept his gaze down.

"Why? Why don't you want me to? What's so wrong about you being g-"

"Alvin, don't say it!" Simon shouted. The tears pressed, trying to come out, but he wouldn't allow them to.

"Ok. You don't trust me." Alvin said simply as he softly let his arms hit himself in a calmly way.

"Leave," Simon began slowly. It looked like he couldn't breathe normally with the lump in his throat.

"No," Alvin protested.

"Alvin. Leave me alone!"

"Of course I won't leave you freaking alone, Simon!" Alvin yelled back. "Listen, I want to help you, and-"

"If you want to help me, then leave me alone!" Simon finally couldn't fight back the tears.

The boys' seriously conservation slowly developed into a shouting-fight. What they didn't thought about was that there actually were some familiar people upstairs, hearing clearly what they fought about.

"I can't just let this go, Simon, neither can you!"

"What does is look like I'm _trying _to do, Alvin?!"

"You really want to forget this and live in a secretly relationship forever?"

Simon sighed. This was definitely how he imagined how it would be. Not the fact that someone would find out by themselves, but that they wouldn't understand. For Simon, it seemed like Alvin didn't. Not right now, even though that was what Alvin tried to tell him.

"I said I just needed to figure it out, ok?!"

"Figure out _what_?"

"Don't act stupid, you already know!"

"But it's like _you_ _don't_, Simon! I don't think you should be scared about what other people says, maybe you should concern about your _own _opinion."

"Quit it, Alvin!" Simon snapped, trying to dry his tears away with his sleeves.

Alvin sighed heavily. "Ok, I'm only trying to help, but you're pushing me back!" Alvin drove his hand through his red hair. "Fine! Do what you want! Just _go outside _and _live _in secretly with your boyfriend. Just like all the other gays do!"

Simon quickly looked up and stared at his brother. "SHUT UP!" he yelled with all his lungs' power. He was about to say something more, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around, in shock.

"Guys, what's happening here?" Dave asked. Theodore stood in the doorway, also a little shocked over what he heard them talk about.

Simon started to breathe even harder, again in shock. "I-I-" he tried to complain. But Dave had already heard it all. So had Theodore. When he looked into Simon's blue eyes, he could clearly see the anxiety and hurt, mixed up with fear and a little anger.

"Uhm, let's go into my working room, Si. Maybe we should talk" Dave said, sympathetically. Simon hung with his head, but nodded quietly and followed Dave.

And then they went into the room

* * *

A half hour had passed since Simon and Dave went into the room. Alvin sat on the kitchen table as he still could feel the guilt. And it wouldn't leave him.

He'd just revealed Simon's secret for them. How could Simon ever forgive him? All Alvin wanted was to say that he respected him, but it turned out as a shouting fight in the last end. Like always.

Theodore sat opposite him, and looked like he still had a lot of questions on his mind. Of course he didn't seem disgusted or negatively surprised, who would do that? He just seemed thoughtfully. Like he never had expected that. Who had, in the other hand?

"Alvin?" Theodore asked, quietly.

Alvin glanced up, sensing the curios tone in his youngest brother's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you think Simon's gonna be ok?"

Alvin smiled slightly at him. "He will. This is just a little... hard for him, if you know what I mean."

"I do."

"But don't worry. It's Simon, he's not that sensitive. Well, I don't _think _he's that sensitive.

Of course, Alvin wasn't mad at Simon. Though they had yelled at each other, Alvin didn't feel like he was angry or even huff. Like said before, all he wanted right now Simon to understand that he accepted him. And maybe give him a hug. Yeah, they were brothers after all.

* * *

"And remember what we talked about Simon, you can always tell me or your brothers anything, ok?" Dave said and he opened the door out to the living room.

"I know. Sorry for...keeping it a secret for so long. I just didn't know if you would..." Simon slowly trailed off.

"Accept it? Of course we will Simon! Listen, as long as you, Alvin and Theodore are happy, I can't ask for more." He placed a hand on his son and smiled.

"Thanks Dave," Simon dried the last, small tears away and smiled.

Dave entered the living room, followed by Simon. He turned around and continued. "Now, I'm exited to meet him."

Simon almost seemed shocked. "Meet him?"

"Yeah," Dave shrugged. "You don't think I should meet my son's boyfriend?" He lifted his eyebrows and had a playfully smile on his lips, trying to get Simon to smile.

It worked. "Uh, sure. Sorry, it's just...weird to hear when it has been a secret for so long."

"Well, now it doesn't have to be a secret anymore." Dave went up to the entrance of the kitchen and opened the door.

Alvin heard the door handle and turned around to see Dave and Simon coming out from the living room.

"Okay fellas," Dave clapped his hands together, "I'm already late, so I'm going to drive to work now." He turned around to face Simon. "Is that okay with you?"

Simon quickly nodded, acknowledging that it was totally fine.

By Alvin's opinion, Dave seemed kind of happy. He didn't want to say something to Alvin after that fight? He always did that… But now, he just looked like he had forgotten it all. Leaving it all behind.

"I'll be home at eight, you can just order dinner when you're hungry, ok?" He went out to the hall and out on his jacket.

"Dave, calm down," Alvin said. "We've done this many times."

"I know, Alvin. See you, call if it's necessary." He waved goodbye and closed the front door. The three Seville boys waved back, standing in a silence, which was almost awkward.

"I'm gonna use the bathroom," Theodore said as he went out, leaving the two older brothers.


	4. The one with the thoughts

**Hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 4

Simon lay down on his bed, pillow under his head, and kept his eyes locked at the ceiling. He sighed for the fifth time. He'd felt more relaxed after he had that talk with Dave. In a way it felt good to get truth out. He knew Dave didn't care about the fact that he was attracted to boys instead of girls. And that he'd felt that for a couple of years now.

But in the other hand it felt quite weird... and scary to say it out loud. Dave talked to Simon about it and told him that he shouldn't be ashamed of it. He wasn't, but as he had said a hundred times, it _was_ kind of hard to get the fact out. What about when the school would find out? Would that cause teasing or weird glances from people?

And what about the fans? Would they stop listening to their music or even dislike them just because of a little change? Dave had kept saying that it was of _course_ okay to be what Simon was, and everything else about it. Simon had, for sure, listened to Dave, and it _did_ make him happy.

But what about Alvin? And Theodore? Even the girls? Alvin had seemed quite... annoyed at Simon, by his own opinion. Perhaps it was because Simon was a little shocked and ashamed in the start, when Alvin told him what he'd seen, and then Simon had changed his view of Alvin into a negative way.

Maybe he just overreacted? In the other hand, he knew that Alvin wouldn't make fun with him because of this, no way. They had both overreacted, he guessed.

Theodore wouldn't make fun either, of course not; he wouldn't _ever_ tease someone in a serious situation with a serious topic. Not that this was the biggest topic. But for Simon, it was.

Again when he thought about it, he knew that the girls wouldn't either. Never. They were their best friends for God's sake!

As he scanned his whole mentally schedule of friends and acquaintances through, he couldn't mark anyone who would begin to make this a joke. No, this was just who he was, and people had to accept it, if they wanted to or not.

Simon heard a knock at his closed door and turned around to face it. He sighed to himself and went up to the door. When he slowly opened the door, Alvin stood right in front of him.

"Simon," Alvin began as soon as he saw Simon's face, "Sorry for the way I acted before." He slowly swallowed. "I know this is hard for you and I should've been there for you instead of making you feel even more ashamed and-"

"Don't worry about it, Alvin. It's fine, seriously," Simon said. "I also apologize for how I was before. I... I overreacted and you were only trying to help me. I'm sorry."

Alvin smiled. "It's all fine." Simon smiled to him. "You wanna come down stairs with me and Theodore?"

"You mean 'Theodore and you'," Simon corrected.

Alvin smirked. "Aaaand, you're still the same."

"Of course. Let's go down." Both brothers smiled to each other and went down stairs. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not ashamed of it. Well, not anymore."

* * *

As Sunday already had come, Theodore went down stairs to make breakfast for them all. The clock was 9 AM and he had to prepare it all. Dave was already up, sitting with his coffee cup and daily newspaper. Alvin and Simon were probably still sleeping.

"Morning Dave," Theodore greeted. He opened the fridge and took out the milk and eggs.

"Good morning, Theo. You all were alright last night?"

"Definitely! Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh, I didn't doubt, I was just a little concerned. You know, Simon's having a hard time and I almost feel bad for leaving you all."

"But Dave, it all went perfect. I mean, yeah, Simon was... a little quiet, but we had fun like always. Anyway, Dave, we're 16 now, I think we can handle being home alone," Theodore replied. He turned on the stovetop and held the egg and milk mix over in the pan.

"I know. I also know that you guys always will help each other."

"Of course we will, Dave. We're brothers after all."

Simon quietly entered the kitchen as he had a calmly expression placed on his face, like the most of the time.

"Morning." He walked over to the kitchen cabinet and took out a cup.

"Good morning Si. Are you ok after yesterday?" Dave asked.

Simon shrugged with a smile. "Yeah I am. I mean I feel okay."

"Well that's good. You also seem happy this morning."

Simon poured milk up and drank it. "Well that's because I am happy."

Dave smiled. "That's good," he repeated. Simon sighed and sat down. That was when Alvin came in. "Good morning Alvin."

"Morning," Alvin replied as he half yawned. He sat down immediately down and drove a hand through his hair. "What's for breakfast?"

Theodore placed the pan on the table. "Egg and bacon," he said, smiling proud at his work. He had done this a hundred times, but it was something special every Sunday. For him, at was art to make food.

* * *

As they sat and ate, Dave broke the silence with a question for Simon.

"So, how is he?" he asked.

Simon looked up seconds after and realized that the question was for him. "What?"

"How is he?" Dave repeated.

"Who?"

"Louis."

Simon understood what he meant. "Oh," he awkwardly answered. He glanced down at his plate and blushed. "He's... Amazing," he also whispered. Simon didn't really feel like bringing this up, not for his brothers nor Dave right now, but shook the awkwardly tension away with a smile. "I mean, he's loyal and... sweet. Helpfully, smart. I really like him," he admitted with the smile as he kept his head down.

Dave smiled, so did Theodore. Alvin did too; he was glad that Simon had found someone. Even though it was a boy.

"That sounds great," Dave responded, "You gotta invite him home here for dinner. I would like to meet him."

Simon looked up at Dave. Again Dave mentioned something like that. Sure, Simon would like Louis to meet his family. He also wanted Louis to become his family. Not that he already had plans about that.

But what would they say? He knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with Louis. For Simon he was completely flawless. But anyway.

And what if Louis didn't like his family? What would happen then? Would they need to see each other down at the forest again? Just like before?

Simon shook his head. There were absolutely too many questions inside his mind right now. "Sure."

Alvin turned around to face to watch. "I gotta go for training. They're waiting for me," He said as he rose up.

"Football training on a Sunday?" Dave asked.

Alvin shrugged. "We need to win on Tuesday, Dave. There are also new rules."

"Okay. Well then bye." Dave said, as he drank some coffee.

Alvin smiled quickly to Dave. "Bye," he said as he went outside.

* * *

Alvin had his hands in his pockets as he was on his way over to the fields, behind the school. It was the middle of February month, but they still had to practice outside. No matter what weather is was.

Alvin was a little against it. Sure, it was his favorite sport of all sports. But the fact that some of the snow slowly thawed up and made the fields wet and smooth irritated him. It was embarrassing to slide under the play anyway. You just didn't slide when you're the best. And especially not when you're Alvin.

He walked past the streets, glancing a little around. The neighborhood was filled with trees and bushes, but it still looked cozy.

As he turned around the corner, he noticed a relocation truck. An adult man went out to the truck and took a box. He went into the house again and repeated.

_They must be new here_, Alvin thought. This time a boy around Alvin's age came down to the truck. His light brown hair covered some of his hair and he wore a grey beanie.

And he seemed quite familiar. Alvin looked more carefully and noticed who he was.

It was Louis.

As Alvin didn't pay attention to his legs, which kept going further the same direction, Alvin came closer and closer to the new family. When he almost was in front of the house, he suddenly got eye contact with Louis, who studied him.

Alvin quickly turned his head straight as he never had seen the boy before. Like if he would see that boy again. But he knew he would.

It was Simon's boyfriend after all. Should he say hi or something? Or should he just act careless?

Alvin tried to just walk past the boy, but stopped when he heard an unsure voice call him.

"Alvin?"

He slowly turned around and made a fake confused expression on his face.

"...Hi?" Alvin said.

"You- you are Alvin Seville, right?"

Alvin shifted his eyes to the other side and then over at the boy again, as if he was totally, mentally lost. "Yeah, that's me. Why?"

The boy went up to him and, according to Alvin, studied him again, awkwardly.

"My name's Louis. You may have heard about me. Simon's boyfriend. You know, your brother."

"Oh!" Alvin tried to sound casually as he smacked his palm against his forehead. "How could I forget?" He laughed, so did Louis.

"Nice to meet you," Louis replied.

"Uhm... You too." Again, Alvin felt awkward. Louis seemed very polite, and Alvin was... not that polite, if you could say so. He wasn't some kind of uptight. Everything was cool with Alvin. "Well, I gotta go now, so I guess I'll see you again sometime."

"Sure," Louis smiled. "Greet Simon from me."

Louis was about to go inside again, when Alvin stopped him. "Wait." Louis turned around and already looked curios. "You're not keeping this... a secret anymore? I mean, Simon doesn't anymore, but you seem-"

"I never had. I don't care what people think about it, but Simon does. I think he wanted to keep it a secret because of _tha_t. But no, it's not a secret anymore that we're a couple."

And with that Louis shrugged, smiled and then went inside again. Alvin stayed with an empty face for seconds.

_Sassy type_, Alvin thought and even rolled his eyes. _Trying to be cool. Huh, like it's working_.

Alvin shook his head and then walked further, over to the fields. _Better go to training now_.

For him, it was a quite weird first-meeting with his brother's now officially boyfriend. And there was something with him Alvin didn't like. But of course he knew better than judge for the first meeting.

Maybe he was a nice type when you just got to know him. There must be something _good_ about him, since Simon had fallen in love with him.

Alvin sighed. He just had to like him. At least for Simon's sake.

When Alvin thought about it, he forgot to give his brother a hug yesterday. What a miss, actually.

* * *

Simon was up at his room. He lay on his stomach as he read one of his many books. But even though his eyes followed the lines with words, Simon didn't really pay attention to the text.

He only thought about one thing now. Or more a person. Guess who?

_Louis._

Simon smiled to himself. How… _Wonderful _it felt. Was this how it felt to be in love? If it was, Simon could pronounce that it was absolutely amazing.

And now, it was official. Well, his brothers knew, also Dave, but tomorrow everyone would know. They would know that Simon Seville had a boyfriend.

Should he care? No, of course not. He was in love. End of story. Or not really, it was more like a new beginning of a relationship. And he was happy about that. Louis was too, Simon knew that.

And everyone would know tomorrow. Maybe some would even be happy about it, too?

**Okay, so I'm going on a little holiday from Tuesday to Friday, so I can't really write more or update :)**

**But as soon as I get home, I'll continue! :)**

**Please review!**


	5. The one with the new boy in school

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry for a long break :)**

**Here's chapter 5! :)**

**Sorry, it's not so long, but still kinda important. I'll update again already tomorrow (hopefully) **

**Enjoy! :3**

**Remember to review :D**

Chapter 5

Simon opened his eyes as the alarm clock rang quite loudly. He yawned while stretching his arms and sat up in his bed. Today was Monday morning. Louis would start on the same school, West Eastman High School, the same as Simon and his brothers were on. And then their 'secret' would probably be not-so-secretly today.

Of course, running around and say 'I'm gay' wouldn't be a normal thing to do. Maybe for others, but not really for Simon. But he knew they couldn't just avoid the fact that they were a couple. And then heck if the school knew, or even the world. It's love, that's what counts, right?

But not for Simon. He also knew they would get attention for two boys on school holding hands. And he wasn't all happy about that fact. But it wasn't worth lying about and keeping it a secret. No.

He went down the stairs and watched Theodore in the kitchen. "Good morning," Simon said as he sat down.

"Morning, Si. Slept well?"

"Yeah, I did," Simon replied. _Today's the day,_ he thought to himself as he imagined how it might would be.

He imagined Louis and himself walking together. They talked and laughed and just had a good time with each other. Like they always had. They would act silly and tell jokes that actually weren't funny at all. But they were together. When they had to go to their different classes, they would kiss each other goodbye and then they would meet again in lunch. And people would be totally fine with it. Like they didn't care actually.

Simon smiled of that thought. It made him relax, getting the thought that it could be like that. But thinking more in reality, it could also be a different kind of day...

People could also give them dirty looks and act like throwing up by the fact that two boys were together on school, holding hands. What if it turned out to be a good reason for bullying? And then they had to see each other in all secretly like before? Or worse, breaking up? What if-

"Simon, are you okay?" Theodore asked after he noticed the upset and confused expression on his brother's face.

Simon shook himself away from those negative thoughts. "What? Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just... A little nervous, I guess..."

Theodore sat beside him. "Over what?" Simon opened his mouth to say something, but he didn't know what to say. The youngest of the Sevilles quickly remembered what had happened the last few days. "Oh, that's right." Simon nodded. Theodore placed an arm around his shoulder. "Si, don't make this such a big deal. It's nothing, only a little change. It will _all _be fine."

Simon sighed and changed his head over to Theodore's. "But what if people don't _like _that change? I mean, _some _people will always have prejudices about it, right?"

"But then you just have to ignore them," Theodore replied, with his calmly voice. "Just think positive. By the way... You don't know how they will react before you've tried it," Theodore rose up from the chair and walked over to the kitchen again. Simon felt himself smiling a little. Theodore was right. He didn't know it before he had tried it. And that was exactly why he had to _try _it. Simple.

"Morning..." Alvin mumbled as he entered the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?"

Theodore took the pan and placed it on the table. "Egg and bacon," he smiled.

"Cool," Alvin said with a yawn.

Dave entered the room with a newspaper in his hand. "Good morning, boys. Ready for school?"

"Sure!" Theodore exclaimed.

"I think so," Simon said.

"No," Alvin said, very tight. "But I have to. _Right, _Dave?"

"Very funny, Alvin." Dave shook his head as he sat down, eating Theodore's homemade breakfast with his three sons.

* * *

Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor were standing at their lockers, talking.

"Sooo Brittany, are you and Jason still going on that date on Friday?" Eleanor asked as she watched Brittany trying to fix her ponytail.

"Apparently not. Well not after that fight we had..." Brittany rolled her eyes at the memories.

"You broke up?" Jeanette asked.

"No! We-..." Brittany stopped, thinking about what to answer, "...Boys can just be a pain sometimes..." she said as she shrugged.

"Well I will never find out if they are..." Jeanette said as she looked down at the ground. Both Brittany and Eleanor knew whom she was referring to.

"Jeannie," Brittany began. "Just because we have boyfriends doesn't it mean that you should feel like some kind of loser. If you-"

"It's not about that Britt," Jeanette pushed her sister's arm away from her and walked a little away. "I'm talking about the fact that he'll never like me like _that,_" she pointed over to a random couple, a boy with his arm around a girl as they kissed. Jeanette sighed.

"Is this about Simon?" Brittany laid a new arm around her sister, hoping she wouldn't push it away this time.

Jeanette didn't really answer, she only nodded slightly. Brittany sighed.

"Jean, just give him so time. Like I said, boys can be a pain."

"Yeah, Jeanette," Eleanor said. "Trust me; I was also desperate for Theodore inviting _me _out. And one day he just did it."

"I don't know," Jeanette shrugged. "Maybe I'm just not his type."

"Don't say that," Brittany walked up to face her. "Jeanette, we all know Simon can be shy. Just be yourself... or if you want to, _you_ could invite _him _out?"

Jeanette sighed. "Perhaps I should try..."

"Yeah, that's how it should be!" Brittany laughed and rose up from the bench. "Go get him, girl."

The three sisters laughed, trying to cheer up Jeanette. But Brittany's laughter faded as she suddenly watched a boy walk past them. "Hey, look!" she exclaimed as she kept looking at the boy.

"That must be the new boy," Eleanor said.

"He's hot..." Brittany kept her blue eyes at the boy. He wore black jeans, a shirt with the number 31, sneakers and a grey beanie. His light brown covered some of his eye, making him look a little mysterious. Brittany was about to leave her sisters and over to the boy, but Eleanor grabbed her shoulder.

"Britt! Where are you going?"

"I just wanna say hi to the new boy. What else?" Brittany smiled, but behind her smile, Eleanor could sense her smirk.

"Uhm, remember Jason? Your boyfriend?"

Brittany sighed. "Ellie, I _do _remember Jason. But I just want to... make friends with him."

"If I knew better, you would try to make _your boyfriend _jealous."

Brittany glanced at her youngest sister with a cold face expression. "Never." She went over to the new boy.

"Hi!" she greeted as she waved quickly, but slightly.

"Oh, hello," the boy said, while looking up from his locker.

"I'm Brittany Miller. You must be new here?"

"Yeah, this is my first day."

"Cool. So, you know who's going to show you around for today?"

"I... _Think _I've got _someone _in my thoughts, yes," he replied as he went in to his locker again, finding his books.

Brittany glanced at him in silence. "Soooo, you don't want me to know your name?" she asked if it was a joke.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Louis," he shook his hand with hers.

"Louis? Nice name."

"Thanks." He turned into his locker again, leaving Brittany again. Then she got an idea, the most useful school-girl of all. Brittany was on her way away, but suddenly she lost grip of her books and let it fall. Louis lifted his head and went over to her. "Let me help you with these," he said, friendly.

Brittany stood up, letting him pick up her books. As he handed her the books, she let her hand touch his. "What a gentleman," she smiled and winked, flirtatious.

Louis breathed in and kept the air inside a little before breathing out again. "Yeah, sorry, I'm not free," he responded. First a disappointed expression appeared on her face, but she tried to hide it with a positive surprising face.

"Oh. She must be a lucky girl then."

Louis let out a silent chuckle as he nodded. "Yeah. _He _must be then," and with that he walked away with a friendly smile, leaving Brittany with an even surprisingly expression.

She went over to her sisters again. Eleanor let out a laugh when she saw Brittany's face. "Sooo... How is he?" Brittany shook her head and leaned in to her sisters

"I think the new boy is gay..." she whispered. Both Jeanette's and Eleanor's faces turned a little more serious as they heard it.

Jeanette shrugged. "Well... Then you must settle with Jason. Your boyfriend," she said. Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey girls!" Alvin said as he and his brothers walked over to them.

"Hey boys," Brittany said, still a little disappointed.

Simon looked around, trying to spot his boyfriend somewhere. But he was nowhere to see.

"Hi Si."

"Hi Netta." Jeanette blushed slightly at his nickname for her, but tried to hide it.

"So, uhm. I was thinking if you maybe would like to-" her sentence was cut off by the school bell ringing.

"Look guys! I said we wouldn't be late!" Alvin shouted as the bell rang. Simon rolled his eyes at his brothers and went into class. He obviously didn't hear what she was about to ask him about.

Eleanor went over to Jeanette and placed her arm around her. "Ask him at lunch. You'll get the time there," Eleanor told her. Jeanette nodded.

"Let's go to class."


	6. The one in the public

**Yay! I got to update the day after last chapter!:D hehe**

**Hope you like it.**

**Remember to review please, it means a lot!**

**WARNING: Swearing words**

Chapter 6

After the last class before lunch, Theodore, Brittany and Jeanette went to the school cafeteria. They sat on their usually red table as they waited for the others. "Hey guys," Alvin said as he went over to them together with Eleanor

"Hi Alvin," Theodore said. "Hi Ellie." Eleanor sat down beside ham and kissed him slightly on the cheek, making her boyfriend blush. So did she.

"Uhm, has anybody seen Simon?" Jeanette asked as she sat down on the empty bench seat.

"He had something to do," Alvin replied as he put a grape inside his mouth.

"Yeah. He said he had to _meet _someone," Eleanor added.

"Oh, that's right." Theodore remembered what Simon had to do and turned around again, facing his food. The girls looked confused at each other.

"What?" Jeanette asked.

Alvin suddenly stopped chewing. They hadn't told the girls yet. Or correcting, _Simon _hadn't told them yet. Alvin drove his eyes up at the girls, who seemed both confused and curious. He slowly swallowed and looked over at Theodore, whom only shrugged. Should he just... tell the girls that Simon was looking for his... boyfriend? Or should he wait for Simon telling them by himself?

Alvin didn't get to answer, before Brittany said with a quite annoyed tone in her voice "Look over there. The new boy," she told them. They all turned around, Alvin's and Theodore's faces being a little shocked as they saw him. "He's name is Louis."

"We know," Alvin mumbled, but didn't get attention for his reply.

Suddenly Simon came in sight. "Jeanette, Simon's there."

"Where? I can't see him." Jeanette tried to spot them as she almost rose up from her sitting place

"Over there, beside _the new boy_," Brittany responded. "I think Simon and him already are friends, they look close for some reason." She narrowed her eye brows as they all watched Simon and Louis hug. "Very close friends?..." she said, almost half-asking.

This time, Theodore looked over at Alvin, whom also only shrugged. All of sudden, Brittany's jaw feel as she saw something she hadn't been expecting to see. Eleanor widened her eyes in surprise, but Jeanette kept her face cold. Without any sort of expression at all.

Louis locked his lips with Simon, while placing a hand on his waist. At the table with only five teenagers it was all quite, the only sounds from around that table were Alvin's and Theodore's chewing.

Brittany turned around again, still a little shocked. She learned forward, put her hand up beside her mouth and whispered "He... Simon is... He's gay?" Alvin looked up from his plate and nodded with a calmly face.

"Yep. He's gay," he replied. Brittany nodded slowly.

Eleanor shrugged.

"Fine with me," she greeted as she took a bite from her sandwich.

Jeanette kept her eyes at the sight of Simon and Louis together. When they both broke the kiss, Simon looked down at their holding hands. Louis lifted his boyfriend's head up by the chin and looked him in the eyes. He smiled and kissed him once more before picking up his backpack up from the ground. Jeanette tried to listen carefully what they said, but couldn't because of the noise in the cafeteria.

"Okay guys," Alvin began, "You don't care about the fact that Simon's gay, right?" he asked, quite seriously.

"Of course not!" Eleanor smiled.

"No. It came as... a shock, but... Awww," Brittany said as she made a dreamy face.

Jeanette still seemed to be in shock. She stared on nothing with a expression of emptiness and a hidden sadness.

"So as you may have figured, Louis is his boyfriend," Alvin continued. "Just don't... say anything about it, okay? Maybe it will be easier for him if you just... waited for _him_ to tell it. He's been having a hard time and..." Alvin was actually surprised that those words came out of his mouth. He did really care about Simon. Enough to instruct the girls about it. He just wanted Simon to feel normal.

"Deal," Eleanor said, but looked at Jeanette in the corner of her eye. She noticed her sudden silence and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey guys," Simon said, calmly, as he sat beside Jeanette, whom didn't seem to notice him.

"Hey Si," Theodore said.

"Hiya," Alvin said.

"Hi!" Brittany said. "How is it going?"

Simon furrowed his eyebrows. "Good, I guess?" he smiled questioningly to her.

"That's amazing! So are you dating someone lately?"

Simon widened his eyes a little as he blushed. It seemed like she suddenly was interested in his life. Why? Alvin shot her a little glare, trying to make her quiet. _Britt, shut up, will you?_

"Uhm... Why are you asking me that?"

"Just curious!"

"Okay, uh... Well... Yes," Simon admitted. He coughed as he found his happy voice tone. "I don't know how you will react, but... I..." Simon sighed.

_'Just say it. You've already said it to you brothers and Dave! And then you kissed in the cafeteria! Come on!'_

"I have a boyfriend," he smiled. Alvin smiled to, feeling a little proud actually. Theodore nodded to him, talking another grape.

"We know," Brittany said, looking at her nails. She quickly looked up. "I mean... You are?" Simon gave her an unsure smile, not really knowing what to answer. "That's okay."

"You-you don't think it's a problem?" he asked, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"Why would we?" Eleanor asked, before taking a sip of her juice. "If you're happy, that's it." She smiled simply to him.

"Told you so, Si," Alvin laughed softly as he pushed Simon on his shoulder with his fist. "We don't care. As long as we all are great, right?"

"Right!" Theodore agreed.

"I'll be right back..." Jeanette said, the first words from her since they discovered his 'secret'.

"Where are you going?" Brittany asked.

Jeanette turned around to face her sisters and the boys, trying to hide her teary eyes. "I gotta go to the bathroom," he voiced cracked as she said the last word. She sat up the tempo and went out to the girls' room.

* * *

After school, Simon waited outside the class, hoping to see Louis somewhere. He'd just finished math class, but didn't know where Louis was. He tried to spot him, but after the bell's ringing, a lot of students were hurrying out from the building.

"Sooo... What's he like?" Brittany asked, sounding all curious about this.

Simon turned around to see Brittany and smiled down to the ground. "He's wonderful," he responded. Brittany smiled back.

Theodore went over to the middle brother. "Like Dave said, you _should _really invite him home in our house someday. I mean, I think Dave is much desperate to meet him. So am I."

"Yeah, maybe I should," Simon considered. "Well I gotta find him. I'll be home at five."

"K, see you later then." Theodore waved as he watched Simon walk further in to the hall. "Alvin, can we go home now?"

Alvin was fiddling with his books in his locker. "Sorry, Theo. I gotta practice for tomorrow's big football match. Try to catch up the girls."

"Well then I see you later too," he chuckled. He ran out from the building, looking for the other girls. As he spotted them, he ran over to them. "Hi Ellie! Jeanette!"

"Oh hi, Teddy!" Eleanor greeted, taking his hand, but still her other arm around her sister.

"Hey Jeanette, what's wrong?" he asked, setting down his positive voice, putting up the sympathetic one.

Jeanette dried her eyes with her light purple sleeve. "It's nothing important, Theo. It's just been... A bad day I guess."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jean. Anything we can to for helping you?"

"No, don't worry," she tried to smile. "I'm okay."

"Let's go home," Eleanor stated, "Theo you wanna come with us?"

"Sure!" Then Theodore, Jeanette and Eleanor went home.

* * *

Simon sat on the field, pulling blades of grass one by one in impatience. Louis was nowhere to see. The message was sent about twenty minutes ago, saying:

_Meet me on the fields, darling. Waiting for you_

But there was no answer at all. Simon sighed. Perhaps he was already home? No, he had to wait. It was quite cold to sit down on the ground, but even thought it was the middle of January month, the sun was shining a bit. The snow had gone, but the wind was still blowing.

"Boo!" Someone said while pushing Simon slightly from backward. Simon let out a little scream, getting shocked by the unknown person. He turned around to see his boyfriend with a small grin on his face.

"Louis!" he said as he sighed. "Not funny!" he pushed him on the shoulder, but couldn't hide his smile.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," Louis replied, trying to cool down his laughter. "Hi sweetheart," he hugged Simon tight.

"Where've you been? Didn't you get my message?"

"Sorry, I did, I just had to... Work some things out," Louis said, teasing him a little.

"Oh, you had to work some things _out_? Like... _what_?" Simon smiled.

"You would like to know, huh?"

"Actually yes. I would love to."

"Well, then I better show you... Tomorrow."

"What, first _tomorrow_?"

"Yep." Louis learned in to Simon and placed a passionately kiss on his soft lips. He sat his hands on his hips as Simon put his hand up to his cheek. The kept kissing, until Simon broke apart because of a too familiar voice.

"Well well. Looks like we've got two _fags_, am I right?"

Simon felt himself growing nervous. "What do you want, Ryan?" All the football players came running back and fourth, probably warming up.

"Me? I don't want anything. Only you two fucking off now."

"Hey, what's your problem, man?" Louis asked as he lifted his arms, showing he was quite confused.

Ryan walked threateningly closer to them. "You didn't hear me, faggot? We're someone who wants to practice!"

Louis walked courageously closer to Ryan, letting him know that he wasn't scared for him at all. "_Actually_, we're not standing in the same area as you. We're standing _behind _the white line," he replied as he pointed down to where he was standing. "An inch can do a lot, right?" he smirked.

Ryan breathed out of anger. He tried to punch him, but Louis was fast enough to escape from the punch. "Calm down!" he shouted. Simon stepped back, shocked over Ryan's actions.

Alvin noticed the scene from distance."Hey, what's happening?" he asked as he ran over to them. No one answered, Ryan glared at Louis and vice versa. Simon only starred at them. "Ryan, let's get back to training..." Alvin mumbled, while taking his shoulder. He shot Simon an apologizing glance. Simon shrugged. He was definitely just as surprised as Alvin was.

As Alvin and Ryan went back to practicing, Simon stood in front of Louis. "What just happened, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Let's go home, okay?" He placed a kiss on Simon's cheek, holding his hands. "Are _you _okay?"

"I think so... Now you've met Ryan." He learned up to his ear. "The idiot," he whispered.

Louis chuckled. "Yeah, I figured out by myself. Wanna come home at my place?"

Simon smiled. "Let's go." Louis gave his hand a squeeze, but kept holding it.

**Remember to review please!**


	7. The one with the game in January

**Hello again everyone! **

**First I want to apologize for the very - VERY - long wait. I didn't really expect that either, I promise! :D I could come up with a lot of excuses for not updating nor writing at all. So I told myself that this night I wanted to update - So I wrote this. I hope you like it!**

**Second I hope you all will review my chapter because that means you have something to say about it which makes me SO freaking happyyy. Please please :P heheh...**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

Chapter 7

The next day, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were walking to school as usual. And as always they would stop at the girls' house so they all could walk together. But for some reason it seemed different today. As the Seville brothers were about to cross the road, Simon suddenly stopped. He turned his head to the right side as he kept his glance at another path. "Uh, you can just go ahead. I'll catch you up later."

As Alvin and Theodore turned around, Simon had already made his way to the other road. "Where are you going?" Alvin shouted.

"I … I'm going to meet Louis. I-I promised him yesterday that we …"

"Oh," Alvin laughed, almost embarrassed. "Alright. See you later then."

The two brothers then continued the walk over to the girls'. A weird feeling in Alvin's stomach made him walk slower, only a little bit. Why was it so weird that Simon had to leave? Perhaps he only had to get used to it - yeah, they did always go to school together and maybe it was just an addictive routine. Why wonder?

"Alvin?" Theodore asked. "Are you okay?"

Alvin snapped out of his mind. "Yeah, Theodore? Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know … You just seem … Nevermind."

Alvin rolled his eyes with a silly smile. "Let's go. They're waiting for us."

"Sure."

But the feeling didn't leave him, it was still bothering him. _Come on, _he thought. _What's your problem, Seville?_

Alvin shook it off him. This shouldn't annoy him. He was happy for Simon. No doubt in that.

"Hi," Brittany smiled when she noticed Alvin and Theodore. He lifted his look up from his feet to the girls, but frowned when he saw who also was standing there. Jason.

_Great._

"Good morning," Jeanette sad as her smile slowly faded. "Simon's not with you?"

"Oh, no, Simon went over to Louis. They're probably walking together or something," Alvin responded, trying to sound casual. Well _trying_.

"Oh." Jeanette's dissapointed face expression immediately made Eleanor concerned. Since yesterday Jeanette had been acting all … Well weird. She didn't talk very much and looked almost sick. So instead of causing another awkward silence, Eleanor decided to change subject.

"So, Alvin? Are you ready for the big match today? I mean it's the first one in this year, so I guess it's important?"

"Well … Planning a football game in the middle of January where it's still cold as fuck might not be that important, I guess … You're still coming and watching, right?"

"Of course!"

"Yeah, sure," Jeanette said.

"Me too!" Theodore greeted.

"Yes, we are." Brittany and Jason were arm-in-arm as she looked up at him.

"Actually," Jason began with his deep, hoarse voice, "I can't. The soccer team has an indoor match today"

"Why are you going to have an indoor fight, while the football team's is going to be outside in the cold?"

Alvin smirked. "I guess it's because we're more macho and masculine," he joked.

"It's not because of _that_!" Jason snapped, all offended.

"Jason," Brittany whispered, "It was a joke," she turned around the Alvin again. "I'm sorry, Alvin. Maybe next time."

"Sure. Let's go to school."

Meanwhile, Simon was walking alone in the cold weather. The wind wasn't blowing though, but it still felt freezing. As if the air was made out of ice. It almost felt like the time was frozen. But it didn't feel bad. It felt good.

While walking through the roads, Simon couldn't stop smiling. Yesterday had might turned out to have a bad ending. Ryan's words weren't the best impact of positivity and smiling. But the feeling that told him he was going to see Louis soon was either relaxing or too much happiness. Maybe both together.

Simon came closer to the house and began to smile even more when he saw, who sat outside. "Hi," Louis said as he moved from the stair step and went over to Simon. They hugged as they both shared a smile.

"How are you?" Louis asked, before he gave Simon a kiss on his lips.

"Pretty good, actually. What about you?"

"I'm great."

Simon smiled as he tried to keep their eye contact, but it was quite hard when Louis's charming, crooked smile and shining eyes made him blush every time.

"By the way," Louis took off his backpack and pulled a box up. "I've got something for you. Happy three months anniversary day," he smiled with a calm face expression. Simon gave him a speechless look with widened eyes.

"Wh-what?" he managed to let out. "B-but I thought that we agreed that this isn't important, and-"

Louis interrupted him with a small laugh. "You're so cute when you're surprised. I know we did, but I just wanted to give you something, so … I did."

"But I don't have anything for you, and-"

"Don't think about it." He pulled Simon in for another kiss. "I also have something else for you. Now, open this," he handed him the box. Simon sighed and looked at his boyfriend with a shade of guilt in his eyes.

"You know, if we'd talked about it I would also have bou-"

"Simon," Louis cut him off. "It's just a silly present. Open that damn box."

Simon sighed, but did as he was told. Louis watched carefully as Simon slightly unwrapped the black colored ribbon. In excitement he opened the lid and for a second or two he was all speechless. Down in the box, a black bracelet, probably leather, lay.

"Woaw," was the reply he managed to get out of his dry mouth. It only seemed like a random bracelet, but it meant something for him. "Louis, you shouldn't have done that. I-"

"Si, quit that, it's just one present."

Simon looked down at the bracelet. Of course he was happy. The fact that Louis had bought a present to him made him feel special for many reasons. But he also felt kinda of bad. Simon knew how Louis's daily living conditions were; he lived with his mother in a rather small apartment and there were days, where Louis had to take some extra hours at his after-school-job. He didn't knew much about Louis's mother, but he knew she couldn't afford to much more than necessary, neither could Louis. He looked up at him with an insecure expression. "I really like it, Louis, I do, but ... Don't you think it's too ... I don't know ..."

"It wasn't expensive," Louis made it clear with his hand gestures. "Besides leather's not that valuable as you may think."

Smiling, Simon went over and hugged him tight. Having Louis's arms around him gave him that calmly impression of safety and almost peace. He wondered how some other human being could make him feel that way, it was weird - but it was incredible and simply amazing.

They both shared a kiss and then headed to school.

* * *

Five minutes before the bell rang, Simon who had his hand held by his boyfriend spotted his brothers and the girls. "I would like to talk, but some dude named Sean wanted to talk to me before class. About joining that club, you know," Louis said. He kissed Simon on the cheek.

"Alright, at lunch?"

"Deal." As he turned around he was about to go. "Oh, I almost forgot," he went over to Simon again. "You wanna go out for dinner tonight? My treat."

Simon sighed, although it almost sounded like a small chuckle. "You don't have to pay for everything."

"Come on, we'll just go grab a burger or something."

Again Simon sighed. "We'll split."

"At six?"

"Sure." They separated and Simon headed over to his brothers and the girls. "Hi," he said.

"Morning Simon," Eleanor greeted. "You were talking to Louis?"

"Yeah, he uhm ... We just talked." Abruptly it seemed like his arrival had turned the location awkward.

"Is that a new bracelet?" Brittany suddenly spoke up and pointed to the black leather strap around his hand.

"Uh, yes. I got it," he replied. Brittany kept the eye contact between the two of them, automatically begging for more information. "It's a present. From Louis, because of ... We've been together. For three months now, so ..."

"Oh. That's pretty."

"Thanks," Simon said, almost asking. Brittany's curiosity was sort of a new thing, sort of unexpected. Maybe she was in a good mood today.

The bell rang and all of the students started heading to their first period. While sharing glances and small smiles, Simon noticed something hanging on his locker. A plain white piece of paper, but the thing that made it not-so-plain-anyway was the big, black letters.

"You go ahead, I have to- I forgot something," Simon said without taking his eyes from the 'note'. He went through the rest of the hurrying students and over to his locker.

_FAGGOT_, the paper said.

Smelling the strong smell of alcohol from the marker wasn't very joyful as Simon tore the insult down. As he held the now damaged paper in his hand, he felt that feeling inside again. Exactly what he had expected from the start.

_This_.

Of course people would start on this. This was high school! He knew he was surrounded by that kind of people. And he just had to get used to it. Not the insults and hurtful words, but the fact that some people may wouldn't accept it.

But this wasn't just 'some people'. He was aware that this was Ryan. Naturally. Why not?

"I'm sorry, Simon," Brittany said behind him. All of the students were out of sight and they were the only ones, who were left in the empty hall.

Simon shook his head. "It's nothing."

"Yes it is! Don't listen to them, Simon. They're just trying to entertain themselves. _I_ think it's lame."

"Well it's not very entertaining..." he muttered.

She placed an encouraging hand on his shoulder. "No it's not. Don't think about it, okay?" She turned around and was about to go.

"Brittany, can I ... ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Uhm," he inhaled, "do you think that ... that since I ... you know ..."

Brittany nodded for him to continue his sentence. "What is it?"

"That ... Since I came out, uhm ... D-do you look at me differently?"

She smiled to him. "Why should I do that? Because you're gay? That changes nothing, Simon."

Simon looked down at the floor.

"Listen, I think you're overthinking this. Ryan is a jerk, you shouldn't care about it. He will probably get tired of it soon."

"Really?"

Brittany smiled. "Let's go to class, we're late."

* * *

**LATER:**

As the sun already was about to leave the cloudy sky, small raindrops which got bigger and bigger were falling down on the already slippery field. The little yet great and loud crowd was filling out the cold benches on both sides of the field; left for the West Eastman highschool and right for the opposing team.

It was finally time for Alvin and his team. This was the first game of the year - apparently a 'winter-version'. His coach had told them that this was only a try. A try for what Alvin didn't know. Though he wondered why. A game outside in the middle of January, while the most of the snow still wasn't gone. But even though it was 'just a try', Alvin still wouldn't miss it - it was after all a game.

The crowd clapped and cheered as the West Eastman football team came in sight. Like always he would notice his friends were cheering loudest, well not only his friends but also people he had seen before. The sound of his name being called out was not only used under concerts, but also in school and it felt nice. He turned around and there they were. He saw Dave's smile, all happy and in that way that made Alvin feel proud. On Dave's left side Jeanette sat. She was also clapping, alt though her smiled was dead. Like it was earlier in school. And Yesterday.

Alvin wasn't dumb - of course he knew why. It was because of Simon. And Louis. He couldn't blame the new-not-so-new couple, but he couldn't blame Jeanette either. Her love for Simon was made out of pure trust, faith and wanting through the years and had been growing ever since Simon and Jeanette were friends. Alvin also knew that Jeanette was truly in love with his brother. Who didn't know that?

Well, everyone, but Simon himself. And now, he was with someone else. A guy. That fact cut through their 'thing' or whatever they were having before like a sharp knife. It was hurtful for her. And it was sort of apathetically impressive for Alvin how a person could react like Jeanette did love the past two days, just in a wrong way.

Beside the sulking Jeanette Eleanor sat and next to her, Theodore sat. They were holding hands. And they both had a great smile on their faces. Not only because of this game, but also for being in each other's company. They were such a perfect couple. Not that Alvin had the best knowledge about stuff like that, but it was very obvious to see how much they cared about each other.

Brittany was there too. She said she would be at Jason's game, but she was here. Why? She was smiling and cheering and she was here, not with Jason. He had no idea why, but it did lighten it all up. Especially when he saw who there was missing; Simon.

Simon wasn't there. Some other random dude sat beside Brittany, same with Dave's right side. But Simon was no where to see. And for some reason it gave a disappointed and negative feeling inside him. He hadn't heard Simon say that he wouldn't be here, if he even had said that to anyone.

Of course Louis wasn't there either and he was sure that his gut feeling was right: they were together. Thinking that fact through just made him even more ... Well ... He couldn't explain it. It made a weird move down in his stomach, like if someone was doing gym exercises inside him.

But the feeling wasn't a new feeling. He had had it before. Like when he discovered Simon and Louis behind that wall the first time. And when he saw them together again. And again. And-

He shook the feeling off him. There was no time to all that nonsense right now. He had to win this game. But he couldn't deny it: he _did _expect to see Simon at this game.

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the coach began.

* * *

**Please review.**


	8. The one with the hair wax

**hey you.**

**another chapter is up, as you can see.**

**hope you remember what happened last time.**

**and I changed my name again.**

**sorry. LAST TIME I PROMISE.**

**I'm not good with decisions, okay.**

**anyways.**

**enjoy this new chapter.**

**same warnings as always. yay**

* * *

Chapter 8

Normal pov

For the first time in a long time, the sun was finally shining in a _not-freaking-freezing way,_ as Alvin used to describe it back in January. No snow, no scarfs, no colds (only a few if you were unlucky) and no embarrasing moments because of the slippery ice. First of March meant first day in the spring season and fortunately that was today.

Alvin had always hated those cold months. What was the big, great success with it? He never really questioned himself with stuff like this. Basically, he never really questioned himself. Only in wintertime. Perhaps the dark skies and the cold winds had some speciel and attacking effect on his hidden, emotional inner him, which he did his best to hide from _everybody._

It was not a mental secret; of course Alvin knew he was aware of who he was. Or he thought so. Hiding something other people can't see suddenly seemed like a fantastic idea. Even though he didn't do it on purpose, that's just how he was now. And he felt quite proud. Aware or not - it'd helped him so much on his way to the top. To the top of a hierarchy, where he had his football friends - also known as _his homies, _according to Alvin himself. To the top, where everybody at school respected him and on the stage, where he could sing with all of his lungs' power. And on the football field. And at home. It was worth it, wasn't it?

To make a long explanation short, it seemed to help him everywhere. He was awesome and he knew it! Everybody knew it. Ryan, Theodore, Brittany (although she never would admit it), Eleanor, maybe even Jeanette. And Simon.

That was right, it actually felt good to get a little extra attention from that single person. Like if _that _was last dose he needed to be _him_.

Unfortunately, he ... _apparently _didn't have enough power at that match a while ago. As if he and his team lost focus. Or if _he _lost focus to something else. Or someone.

He didn't blame himself - or his team - for losing some stupid footballmatch. They were just unlucky. That seemed like a possible way to loose, at least for Alvin. Not winning one single time didn't make him a failure, he was not that emotional inside. But in the other hand, maybe he could've shown, only maybe, just a _tiny bit _of more ... _dutiful_ that night.

Even when the other team had five more points than West Eastman had, Alvin still had his eyes planted on the wet grass. Either there or then his eyes would focus on where Dave, his one out of two brother, Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette sat, hoping that this one single person would show up.

That one single person never showed up. And then they lost the game. Two false hopes in one evening - what a surprise.

But that was more than a month ago, that silly game had already been replaced by a new one, which they in fact won, despite Alvin's missing presence. Guess what? That one single person didn't show up this time either. But even though a small part of Alvin knew that this was because of that _one single person, _he still had no idea why he felt so ... lost. And hopeless. And _those _feelings had arrived inside his head for a long time now, actually for a couple of months.

And what annoyed him the most was that his most used part of his mind, which was sort of small, had no idea what _this _was.

_This._

This mess of feelings. Confusion, desperation but at the same time, nothing. How is it possible to feel absolutely nothing but anything?

Not only did moments with these feelings appear in the middle of a footballmatch, they'd also suddenly visit him if he wasn't occupied or busy. Or if he was supposed to be, while Brittany kept talk about stuff on their way to school. In fact, nobody really listened when she babbled from anything to everything.

"And I mean, why would people even care about what she thinks about _him?_ Nobody likes him anyway! In fact, nobody likes her either. They're like that _annoying, _inappropriate making-out-in-school couple ..."

And so on.

Alvin sighed. Neither his ears or eyes were focused on Brittany right now. The ground seemed slightly more interesting right now.

"Why are you all so quiet this morning? It's friday, come on, you guys," she eagerly said with a wellknown handmove. She turned to her left to face her silent boyfriend. "It's been a long time since we went out together. You know what, all of us! We could go on a ... double-double date."

"You mean quintuple?" Simon chuckled, squeezing Louis's hand.

"Whatever." Brittany responded, "Well, it could be fun. All of us on a date!"

Jeanette coughed loudly, catching her both of her sisters' attention. Eleanor placed a hand on her shoulder, while Brittany became slightly concerned about her. As she noticed Jeanette's face, which was not for the first time she'd shown that, Brittany added: "As friends, I mean. It's been a long times since we've hung out. That was what I meant."

The whole situation became rather awkward, nobody wanted to break the all of sudden intense awkward. Everybody was aware of Jeanette's mood, even Simon was beginning to understad her change of mood. But nobody said anything.

"So after school?" Eleanor carefully suggested.

Jeanette nodded. "Sure," she released a smile, yet she wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Alright, it's a date." Brittany turned around again and kept talking to Jason.

As mostly everybody was occupied with a partner, talking, Alvin managed to catch Jeanette's eyes and went up to her side. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, uh, Jeanette. Since everybody else has a ... You know a date, except us ..." Alvin thought about this once again. Perhaps it would turn out to be a good idea. Or not. "I was wondering if you would like to gowith me, I guess."

Her eyes revealed her amazement, he couldn't tell if it was a good thing. "You mean like a couple?"

"Yeah, I-I think so," he replied, lying only a little bit. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea. Already after being alone with her for 20 seconds, it all seemed to be quite embarrassing.

"Okay," her respond was, with no more details.

"Okay," Alvin repeated, not saying one word more until the relieving view of the school came in sight. "So, I guess we're going together?"

"Well we are ..." She kept her head down, not really making their conversation less awkward.

"Yep ..."

* * *

"You're going with _Alvin?_" Brittany's surprised expression didn't catch Jeanette off guard, she was just as surprised when he asked her. After school, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor went straight back home to plan their outfits for tonight - after Brittany's demand.

"You're right, I actually have a date tonight," she simply replied, looking in her closet.

"... But with _Alvin?_"

"How come that surprise you?"

"No, I just never thought of you and Alvin being together ... Like on a date."

"Well," Jeanette turned around to face her sister, "Your thoughts just got proved wrong, 'cause we _are _going out as a couple."

Brittany frowned. "Temporarily?"

"I don't know."

"But Jeannie," Eleanor walked up to her. "You guys have nothing in common. I'm happy you're over Simon, but-"

"What?" Jeanette cut her off. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, I just thought that ... That maybe this had something to do with Simon?"

"This has absolutely nothing to do with him! What's wrong with you guys?" The situation made Jeanette snort, almost laugh of irritation. "Tonight I'm going out with Alvin and that's okay. It's one date. Maybe it's meant to be, who knows, but we're still going out together."

Both Brittany and Eleanor sighted.

"So what are you guys going to wear?"

"I was thinking that dress I bought last week. Or the one I bought the week before that. Or maybe-"

"Alright, you're going to wear a dress, that's fine!" Jeanette snapped, already losing her temper, while checking her own closet.

Brittany widened her eyes. "Jez, what's going on, Jeanette? Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not _mad!_"

An intens silence hit the room and made the youngest sister uncomfortable. "Come on, Britt. Y-you can go help me finding something to wear," she carefully said, taking Brittany's arm. "Can't find my white dress anyway." Brittany let Eleanor pull her out of the again silent room, whilst still keeping eye contact between her and Jeanette.

"Okay," she responded, closing the door after her.

As finally being the only one in her own room, Jeanette heavily exhaled. Tears fell down her warm cheeks and she had no idea why.

* * *

Simon hummed as he buttoned up his white shirt, still having second thoughts about his outfit. He'd never been the stylish-person, always just wearing what he felt like - and that had been going fine. Neither did he pay much attention to set up his hair with gel or anything, his thick, curly hair did that job with no need of help. Though he wanted to try something different tonight, minor changes wouldn't hurt.

And as mentioned, since he never used those fancy products like his dear brother did, he'd borrowed Alvin's. Or well, borrowing without _asking_ to be completely right.

At first it seemed like no big deal to put some gel in his hair, but when he first got some on his hand, he had absolutely no idea how to deal with it. For a moment he starred down at it, imagining how to. By obviously not getting any longer with that, he sighted and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Si?" Alvin's voice said, knocking at the door. "Have you seen my hair wax?"

"No," his ironically voice responded, still looking at the mirror.

Alvin was standing in the doorframe, chuckling at his brother. "You're good at that," referring to his magnificent talent of styling hair.

"Can you help me out? I have no idea how to do this ... I really never use this gel stuff"

"Sure. It's hair wax by the way."

Taking the sticky stuff of Simon's hands apparently gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. _What the fuck_, was his first thought. _Wax's not that wonderful, Seville._

And touching his brother's soft hair gave him some sort of sparkle inside him.

Ignorring that feeling, Alvin kept running his hands through Simon's hair. His eyes were glancing at something that he couldn't tell. Whilst unconsciously looking at Simon, those gray-blue eyes seemed to catch his attention. And stopping with what he was doing caught Simon's attention.

"You're done?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Alvin quickly replied. He touched Simon's brown hair for one last time and slightly admired his look. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Al." Simon studied his look in the mirror once again.

"So," Alvin began. "Louis is coming with us tonight, right?"

With a warm smile, he nodded. "Yeah." His brother nodded too. "But I'm not really thinking of it as a date like Brittany said."

"Why?"

"I don't really know, it's just ... We're eight people going out together, that doesn't really seem like a date, does it?"

"Well four couples going out together _does _seem like a date to me," he chuckled.

"Couples?"

"Yeah? You know, eight people divided by two equals four, even I can figure that out."

"No, I just thought that you and Jeanette were going alone, so I didn't think of it-"

"Yeah, I asked her to go with me. So she wouldn't feel all alone."

"Really?" Simon asked.

"Of course! I mean it would've been awkward if I didn't, I think." And though, Alvin was pretty sure it was going to be awkward anyway.

"That's great, Alvin. I think she could need that. The past few months she's been all ... You know, moody?"

"No wonder why ..."

"What?"

"_What?_" Alvin repeated. "I'd better be getting ready, we're supposed to be meeting with them at seven."

"Yeah, that's right."

As he left the bathroom and went into his own room, he, for some reason, sighted. Like if he'd been holding his breath ever since he went in there. Ever since he went in there and smelled the sweet scent in the air, the smell of his brother's hair and minty breath, hoping to keep the great stuff inside his nose.

Wait.

_What?!_

Alvin immediately shook the poetry of him.

_Crap, I forgot my hair wax in there_.

* * *

**Please review, people. You have no idea how much it means for me :)**

**It kinda makes me wanna write more.**

**:P **

**I think next chapter will be up soon.**


	9. The one with the date

**Aaaaaand here we go again!**

**Chapter nine, neun, negen, nueve, neuf, ni, nio, nove or however you want to pronounce that number.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T/M \- only for a teeny tiny reference to sex, but whatever.**

**Enjoy.**

**(Personally, this is my favourite chapter so far.)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"This better be important, Jason Fields!" Brittany's shrill voice hissed through her phone.

"_I'm sorry, babe. It's gonna take some hours, I'll be there whenever I can_," Jason replied.

"We had a deal." She tightened her lips, trying not to let the tears fill her eyes. This was not the last he blew a date off. And this was not waterproof mascara.

"_Look, I'll be there soon_," there was a short break, "_Just wait for me_."

Brittany quickly looked around and walked away from the others as her suspicion was growing.

"Jason, are you ... Smoking again?"

"_Don't worry about it,_ babe," another break, "_I'll see you soon, okay?_"

She heavily sighed and closed her eyes. Again, this wasn't the first time he chose his _bros _instead of her. Some guys called _Parker_ and _Gavin_ usually talked her boyfriend into stuff like that. _Stuff_ she in fact was against, and _stuff _that he'd been discovering with his gang. His _squad. _

They weren't that popular in school, but most people respected them too much to say anything and eventually decided to shut up right away. They weren't bullies, they weren't good guys, and they were especially not in the bottom of that hierarchy the school was consisting of. And neither in the top.

"Alright," she said.

Brittany looked down at herself. She'd really been looking forward for tonight, even though they would have company. But a date was a date, and that was how it was supposed to be. Now she had no specific person to be with this night, instead she was all alone. Her eyes wandered over to the her sisters. They were all dressed up, just like her. Dress, high heels and fancy hair, all done, only missing one thing. Jason.

Eyes on the ground and phone in her hand, she slowly walked over to the other guys.

* * *

Alvin sighed another time, starring at nothing. His hands were folded as he had no idea what to do with them. Normally he wouldn't feel uncomfortable with girls, but this was just horrible.

One of his brothers was in great company with Louis. Simon and his boyfriend seemed to talk about everything everywhere, no matter what.

"That's not right!" Simon said, laughing.

"Since when did you study soap?" Louis asked, having his arm around him.

"I'm just saying that because of the fact that it's made of a very thin film of soapy water, it will with our helping exhalation create a hollow sphere with an iridescent surface."

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't care about fucking soap bubbles!" Louis shook his head, chuckling at him.

"Enough to bring it up, huh?..."

"_I _brought it up? You started babbling about your science shit-"

"My science _homework,_" he corrrected Louis.

"Homework about soap bubbles? What, you're creating a toy factory or something?"

"Oh, shut up," Simon slightly hit him on his chest.

Alvin rolled his eyes. From anything to everything, it was quite impressing, impressing in that annoying way that made him feel all alone.

And on the other side of him, Theodore and Eleanor were standing. They both smiled at each other talking about a whole other thing than _soap bubbles_.

"I remember when I was younger, I always wanted to be a chef," Eleanor giggled, if it was a silly idea.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's stupid."

"Of course it's not stupid," Theodore looked down at his hands, "I've always liked to cook too and if The Chipmunks didn't exist, I think I would go for the cooking."

"I'm glad to hear that, it's just so ... interesting to cook, don't you think? I mean it's like creating a whole new thing."

"Yeah, exaclty!"

They both giggled again and continued talking. And in the middle of two conversations going on, Alvin had absolutely no idea what to say to Jeanette. Her hair was down this night and she was wearing a quite skinny dress that she surprisingly looked stunning in. He'd never imagined Jeanette in such a look. She even wore high heels.

Her eyes were also focusing on something uninteresting and though it seemed to be much more interesting than him.

"You look nice tonight," Alvin complimented, barely looking at her.

"Thanks," she said.

And then silence again.

For a second or two he expected a compliment for himself, but she kept looking bored as she did in the first place.

_Okay then ... _He thought.

Fortunetely Brittany walked towards them, breaking the silence.

"Jason is not coming."

"What, really?" Theodore asked.

"No Theodore, I'm kidding, it's all a fucking_ joke_!" she sarcastically spat.

"Uhm ..." He looked down.

"Don't take it personally," Eleanor whispered.

"How come he decide not to show up, what happened?" Simon asked.

"Well, _again_, he'd rather be with his junkie friends than me!" Brittany covered her face in her hands and sighed.

Of sympathy, her youngest sister laid her arm around her. "I'm so sorry, Britt."

"This is typical him, ruining our night ..."

"Our night is not ruined, Britt! We're here all together, forget about him."

"Maybe you're right. I don't need him for tonight, right?" she desperately glanced at the others.

"Not at all!"

"Nope," Alvin said.

"I don't see why you should," Simon said.

"Nah, we can still have fun," Theodore said.

"Alright then," she went inside the restaurant, taking a deep breath "Let's have dinner."

* * *

While waiting for their food, Alvin stared out of the window. It was quite dark outside, but so bright inside. People talked, laughed and talked even more, it seemed to be a popular restaurant. It was Friday anyways.

Since mr. Tardy was missing, they'd had to change their way of sitting. Brittany had surely already planned how they were supposed to sit; four on each side of the table. Now they were three on each side, Theodore facing Eleanor, Simon facing Louis and, of course, Alvin facing Jeanette.

And, _of course_, Brittany in the head of the table. Sitting there, keeping an eye over everyone, listening to every word they said, even though she was the one that spoke the loudest. She'd already seemed to forget about Jason. She focused mostly on Theodore and Eleanor's conversations, while Simon and Louis slightly joined them. And the last couple, which happened to be silent, didn't join at all.

Jeanette was holding her head with both of her hands, looking extremely dull. He wondered why she'd dressed up like that for saying nothing at all. For fun? Did not look fun at all. That was why he tried to keep a conversation, but she didn't seem to want to join that either.

"So what did you order?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer.

"Something edible."

Alvin cleared his throat. What the hell was the matter with her? Several times he really wanted to ask her about what she was _so _upset about, and when he didn't have the will to do it, he sort of had to figure it out himself.

Sure, how could he forget it? This was all about Simon.

"Yeah, I could've told myself that ... You're vegetarian, right?"

"Yes I am."

Alvin nodded, feeling awkward again. "Great."

And, with no wondering, silence hit them again.

* * *

"Oh God, I almost forgot that!" Brittany laughed, covering her mouth as she tried not to release her loud laughter. "Alvin, remember when we-" Both Brittany and Eleanor bursted out of laughter again, "When we were performed in Chicago and we were doing that solo song?"

"Yeah?"

"And we were doing that stunt but we both slipped because of that water fight?" And now his other brother joined their competition of whom there was able to release the noisiest sound of grinning. Looked like Brittany won.

"Ye- yeah I remember that. Hahah ..." Despite his obvious fake smile, no one saw it. Well nobody but Jeanette, and as soon as he noticed her eyes on him, she looked down at her half-empty plate. "You're not hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I haven't felt really good tonight."

"Yeah, I noticed ... So uhm ... Do you like ..." How could he formulate this into a less awkward sentence? "Do you like want to talk about it?" his insecure smile made it obvious that he wasn't that interested, but enough to deal with it. Her silent company was killing him.

"No, it's okay."

"Okay."

Most of his voice happened to appear inside his head, since a certain person had no words to mention.

_Round 25 of awkwardness and here we go again ... Maybe I could kill some with a fake phone call? No, Brittany's just going to kill me again. Shit._

* * *

**Later that night:**

"Thank you for tonight," Eleanor said when they paid and were ready to get out of there. They got out from the heat, right out in the cold. "Wow, I really had fun tonight!"

"Yeah, same here," Louis said, taking his boyfriend's hand. "It was nice to spend time with you all."

"Yeah, it really was," agreed Brittany. "So, what now?"

"What about coming over at our house? David won't mind, he's at work until 10 P.M," replied Theodore.

"Sounds good."

"Mhhh," Jeanette thought out loud, "Sorry, I'll pass. I just want to get home."

Brittany gave her a look. "Are you sure?"

"You think I'm lying?"

"Wha- no, I just ... Never mind ..."

Jeanette shook her head and turned around to Alvin. "Do you wanna walk me home?" For the first time of the date, she had now pulled out a smile on her lips. Still he wasn't sure if it was real or not.

"Uhm, sure?" he half said, half asked. "Yeah, I can do that." Turning around with an unsure expression on his face, he said: "I'll just meet you at home, you can go ahead."

"Alright, see you at home," Brittany said,

"Yeah, I guess so ..."

* * *

He was walking right beside her, looking straight at the lamppost that came closer and closer for every step he took. And efter he passed that one, he focused on the next one, not saying a word. Only focusing on the yellow shining lampposts. He had no idea why she wanted him to follow her home. The restaurant might be a little far from their house, and since there were no suggestions about a cab, the only transportable ability they had right now was walking. But it was fine.

Alvin glanced at Jeanette. She had a blue denimjacket over her, but she still looked cold. Since their 'date' almost was over, he thought about giving it a little extra, as if it would help to celebrate that this was over just in a few minutes.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Do you ... Want my jacket? Or something?"

At first she almost stopped walking, but as he didn't smirk og grinned in a joking way, she received it anyways.

"Thanks."

"Uhm, no problem ..."

A few moments later, the wellknown two-floor house with the big balcony came in sight. They both went straight over to the door and Jeanette curiously turned around to face Alvin.

"Thank you for tonight, Alvin."

"Yeah, uhm, you too ..."

She smiled again. The crescent moon made her violet eyes shine even more, he noticed that as she kept their intense eye contact. For a moment he felt her leaning in to him. Afterwards he noticed it wasn't just a feeling, she was getting closer. And after paying attention to what the heck his brain said, he leant in too. And then he kissed her.

Their lips touched and it was _sort _of relaxing. The feeling of touching something soft with his own lips. But there was no sparkle in it. There was nothing speciel in the kiss. It wasn't even that nice.

Alvin quickly pulled back. He looked at her. Her desperate eyes were still connecting with his.

"Oh my- Jeanette, I didn't mean to do that, I-" as her eyes still showed her desperation, she immediately cut him off and kissed him again. This time with her hands with an almost fiercely grip about his face.

"Let's go inside," she breathed out.

"What?"

"Come on," she found her keys, unlocking the door, "Ms. Miller isn't home, we're all alone."

"Jeanette, I don't really think this is-" once again she kissed him, this time trying to get off his shirt. "Jeanette-"

"They _won't _find out, alright? I won't tell anybody."

Alvin was quite confused. Was she trying to score some one-night stand? This was getting crazy.

She rapidly grabbed his hand and pulled him halfway upstairs.

"Jeanette, I can't do this-"

"It's only for tonight, relax!"

"Jeanette ..."

"Don't worry about it, nobody's going to find out!"

"Jeanette!" he almost half yelled.

Her eyes were filled with water as she looked up at him. Her cheeks all red of embarrassment. And all of sudden, she broke down in tears. She smacked her own body down and sat on the stairs, covering her face in her hands. As she sobbed ever so loud, Alvin looked around not knowing what to do now.

"I'm sorry, Jeanette, but-"

"This's got to be a lie!"

"What?"

She dried her eyes with her jacket and breathed in and out in a hurrying tempo. "First Simon won't be with me and now you! It's only a matter of time before _Theodore _starts hating me, right?"

"What?" He widened his eyes, "Jeanette ... Nobody hates you, what makes you think that?"

"All I wanted was to move on, so I thought that you maybe could ... You know, help me ... You must hate me now, right?"

"Jeanette, I will never ever hate you, okay? Everybody likes you! You're kind, you're generous, you're beautiful."

"Then how come there be nobody wanting me? Even you don't want to, and ... You're Alvin."

"Listen," Alvin breathed out. He'd never been the best as these conversations. But suddenly it seemed okay to have one once in a while. "One day, you're going to find someone for you. Someone who _really _is in love with you, you know. And someone who's _not _gay." He took her hands. "I can't just all of sudden have sex with you and then _BAM_, you're ready again. I'm sorry, but I'm not that type of guy."

"But what about Stella-"

"Hey, we don't talk about Stella."

"Well Holly was-"

"Yeah, don't talk about her either ..."

"... Abigail was pretty nice-"

"Okay, my _point _is," he repeated the sentence inside his head before speaking, "No matter what, you have to wait. You have to wait for the one, okay? And yeah, you're probably going to find someone _really _inappropriate, which is one of the reasons why we don't talk about Stella ..." Jeanette laughed. She sniffled and looked at him again. "But you'll find him."

Jeanette took a deep breath. "Thank you, Alvin."

"You're welcome." He pulled her in for a hug.

"Wow, I must confess ... I never thought you'd be so good at giving advice."

Alvin chuckled. "What, why not?"

"I don't know. You just seem to be ... Well ..."

"What?"

She shrugged and looked up. "You know, a player or something that just would've taken the chance when I ..."

"Really? No, not when it's about my friends."

"Your _friends_? Another reason why we don't talk about Stella?"

"Exactly, you're getting good at this!"

Alvin and Jeanette both shared a laugh before she yawned. "I think I should go to bed now, I'm really exhausted."

"Yeah, I should also get home now."

They both stood up from the stairs and shared another hug.

"Thank you so much, Alvin. You're a great friend."

He smiled back. "Anytime. Goodnight, Jeanette."

And suddenly it didn't seem so awkward anymore

* * *

Back in the Seville's, everything was just like it was inside the restaurant. Laughing, talking, having a great timer together. Theodore had his arm around Eleanor, who was having a conversation with Brittany, while Simon had his arms around Louis's body, resting his head on his chest. The only thing that really kept him awake was the sound of Louis's voice talking to the others, while the sound of his heartbeat made him even more sleepy.

This relationship-thing was getting pretty easy to handle, yet still very serious. Simon was no longer afraid of all those prejudices and opinions people may would like to think - or even say out loud. Sure he was getting used to it, they'd been together for almost 4 months. Included the two secret month that started back in November.

Perhaps he wasn't the holding-hands-in-the-hallaway-type of guy, but who does that anymore?

Even Ryan didn't bother him much no longer. One reason could be the fact that it was getting kind of boring, especially because the idea of bullying someone for who they were was getting pretty old. In the other hand, Ryan wasn't that rude anyway.

Sure, Simon's past was filled with bad nicknames, uncomfortable physical contact and threatening stares and it was all certainly unforgettable. And since Louis already had enough knowledge about it, he didn't see Ryan as an angel either. But caring about it only made it worse.

How he convinced Simon into the idea of not caring was a surprise for both of them, but through only these months, he'd already changed Simon into a slightly more confident person. He showed him some undiscovered sides of Simon himself, and if these sides were showed efficient by his boyfriend, he was surely a strong fighter.

"Are you sleeping?" Louis asked.

"No."

"You were sleeping."

"I wasn't sleeping," Simon sat up, as if it would make him more persuasive, "I'm just tired. It's been a long day."

He caressed Simon's cheek and earned a small smile from him.

Meanwhile was the sound of the door opening heard from the living room.

"Dave?" called Theodore.

"Alvin," was the answer. Alvin stepped inside the living room. "So what are you up to?"

"Just talking," Brittany said.

"... Really?"

"Uhm," she looked around. "Yeah."

"You've got to be kidding. No funny games? Or TV-shows, you didn't even turn _on_ the TV!"

"Al, I think we're all in a chilling mood," she laughed.

"But it's Friday, come on!"

Theodore removed his arm from Eleanor. "Dave's gonna be home soon anyway."

Whilst trying to set up in a more comfortable way, Louis found his cellphone to check the clock. "Yeah, I should get home anyways."

Alvin immediately turned his head around. _You're still here?_

"Already?" Simon asked.

"Yeah, I have to. My mom, you know."

"That's right, sorry," Simon made a careful smile to Louis shooking his head.

"Don't worry about in," he rose up, while whispering, "I'm more worried about her."

Simon followed him out to the hall. This wasn't the first time he forgot about Louis's mom and her ... Well problems. Louis normally wouldn't let himself show his emotional side. Thinking about it was weird, but talking about it ... That was excluded. Having the conversation with Simon once in a while was fine, mostly because they had deep conversations weekly. As always, they told each other everything. Every thought, every memory, every pain.

Louis turned around. "I'll see you guys on Monday."

"See you, Louis."

"Bye."

"Sure!"

"I guess so," Alvin silently muttered. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Simon followed him on his way out as Dave opened the front door and walked in.

"I'm home!" he shouted and closed the door. And as he turned around again, his eyes fell on the new boy standing in the hall. "Oh. You must be Louis?"

"Yes, hi mr. Seville," he gently shook his hand, trying not to stumble over the words. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to me aswell. You can just call me Dave."

"Dave," Louis nodded. "I was actually on my way home."

"Oh, that's a shame. Well since I met you in a rush, you may want to come over for dinner some time?"

Louis smiled. "Of course."

"Next friday?" Dave asked.

"That's sounds great, thanks."

"Great." Dave smiled to both of the boys and entered the kitchen.

Simon nudged Louis in his hip, chuckling. "Gentleman."

Louis smiled back. "I've got to show my _polite _side, you know."

"Do you want me to follow you home?"

"What's the point in that? You're afraid of the dark, I would just have to follow _you _home again." As Simon pulled a scowling face, Louis kissed him on the cheek. "You can follow me outside if that's enough for your pride."

"Oh, shut up."

* * *

"So how was today?" Dave asked, sitting on the couch and chatting with the rest of them.

"I had a great time!" Eleanor replied. "Louis is really nice."

"Yeah, I can tell. I invited him over for dinner next Friday."

"Really?" Theodore asked in excitement.

"_Really?_" Alvin asked aswell.

"Yes, I'd really like to know him."

Alvin snorted, not sure if they heard him or not. Of course he had. Wasn't it enough that he had to spend time with him around Simon? For an unknown reason, Louis's existence had really annoyed him lately. He made him feel irritated. Before he opened his mouth, before he even went over and joined their conversations. Before he put his arms around Simon, before he kissed him and whispered words into his ears. Why was that annoying him?

He felt crazy for having thoughts about it, but suddenly it felt like Louis had taken over his job. Being the protective one. Alvin never would've described himself as protective nor responsible. But this time it was different. And it was different in a strange way.

His head turning around, looking out in the darkness. Simon and Louis stood in the driveaway, holding hands. Already _there _Alvin felt it. The anger, the head overwhelming his cheeks, the feeling of his teeth almost biting his lip off.

Then they kissed and he was sure that he was about to scream. Not something bad, just letting out his feelings. But he didn't. Instead he tried to deal with it. Deal with the fact that Simon seemed _oh so happy _with that _hipster._

And then it hit him. Maybe it's was time to realize it. This wasn't just him being an overprotecting brother.

This was literally pure jealousy.

Of what?

Of feelings.

What kind of feelings?

Romance.

He had a god damn crush on his brother.

* * *

**Yep ... Favourite chapter so far.**

**Please review!**

**It means unbelievable much for me.**

**Thank you. **


End file.
